


swollen lips

by iloveyoungho2090234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco is Sad, Drarry, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, POV Draco Malfoy, disgusting, harry is horny, idk what this is, soft, ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoungho2090234/pseuds/iloveyoungho2090234
Summary: harry and draco are each other’s





	swollen lips

**Author's Note:**

> tw for this note only but i wrote this at 2am, drunk, on cocaine and after not having slept or eaten for like 28 hours so it sucks but eh, its drarry

when draco woke up to the sounds of a loud thud and wood creaking, his mind started racing, shooting at him all the painful memories he had suffered through. voices and whispers seemed to appear endlessly, saying the dark lord was alive and back to torture so many. rationally, draco knew this was impossible, he knew voldemort was indeed dead and he saw it was only blaise getting into his bed. he hated that the majority of his mind was still filled by such a striking fear that it made him genuinely believe all of his nightmares would be coming true, eventually. lying in his bed alone was the worse, being alone with his conscience was the worse. his dark mark itched and burned and stung so much, he couldn’t handle it. 

‘malfoys don’t cry. malfoys have gone through a lot more pain than this. i have gone through much worse than a little stinging.’ draco would tell himself that everytime this happened. it seemed to be happening a lot more recently, ever since he and harry had been together. the dreams had somehow gotten worse since they involved harry. 

‘harry.  
harry potter.  
the boy who lived twice.  
the great harry potter.  
the already legendary future auror.  
harry, the one who saved his life.  
the one who testified for him not to be sent to azkaban.  
the only person who believed he was loveable.  
harry potter whom he would go to azkaban for.  
the harry he loved.’  
draco’s mind was a mess. 

he decided it was best for him not to be so lonely,’ and so he went to their spot, the room of requirements. it would usually always appear to draco in the appearance of a small dark room with only a couch. tonight, it appeared to him as a bedroom with a king sized bed with white sheets. draco waited for harry, knowing the other boy wouldn’t see him in the slytherin dorms on the marauder’s map. whenever nights like these would happen, harry knew that draco would be at their spot.

it was only midnight when harry had joined him in the room of requirements and even though draco had waited for only 10 minutes, it felt like the whole universe’s weight lifted off his shoulders once he saw him. draco greeted him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. he felt harry smile in the kiss and draco almost felt jealous that harry seemed to be happy when he was sad. 

“nightmares?” harry asked.

draco only nodded.

“you wanna talk or just kiss?” harry asked. 

“i’m satisfied with just kissing.” 

as draco said that, harry just chuckled and kissed him again. draco could tell harry was hungry for something that he wasn’t by the way harry would suck on his bottom lip so hard that it hurt. draco felt as if the room was spinning and he was laying outside watching fireworks. 

‘there’s fireworks in my bloody stomach.’ draco thought. 

as he was lost in thought, harry pulled back and gasped in surprise, then smirked. draco felt his lip swollen.

“this’ll hurt for days.” draco said and rolled his eyes, which made harry chuckle. 

“this is better than the hickeys you gave me last time.” harry laughed. 

“my lip isn’t swollenl” harry pointed out and confused draco 

draco pushed harry against the bed and starting sucking on his lip. it’s not like he’d never kissed harry or sucked anything, but this was different and new. draco was almost insecure about the way he kissed harry but then he thought about how harry was there to practically teach him how to give someone swollen lips. draco continued on sucking harry’s bottom lip until the other boy pulled away, muttering an “ouch!”. 

“that hurt.” harry said. 

“you liked it.” draco shot back. 

“you’re right. for once.” harry chuckled. 

it was hours later, at breakfast, when draco noticed how swollen his boyfriend’s lip was still swollen and had taken a deeper shade of pink than usual. he was happy about that.

‘now everyone knows you’re mine and i’m yours.‘ draco smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos n comments if u want hahahahaha. also im sorru this sucks so much !/$8:&;&;;?:&39:9? 
> 
> this is an edit but im desperate soo it woild be really nice if you left kudos
> 
> stream my chemical romance’s music 🙃


End file.
